Talk:Just Dance 2018/@comment-30455787-20170823173524
Idt I have, but I will give an opinion about ALL of the songs teased so far, whether you hate me or not 24K Magic-'''The choreo I guess is OK. Like, it isn't really the best choreo in the world, but its pretty good. '''Bubble Pop-'''Used to be annoyed of it, but its in my head now. The background is colorful and cheerful, and the dancers are just very lively. '''Chantaje-'''The background looks like as if What About Love (the squares and stuff) and I Luh Ya Papi had a baby, some may argue with this. Anyway, the dancers are just your generic couple dancers. '''Daddy Cool-'''GET. RID. OF. THE. PANDA. Also, the song is OK, its kinda catchy, and the background coulda been anything else tbh. '''Make It Jingle-'''Who said reindeers couldn't twerk? However, the singer is kinda loud-mouthed and kinda ruins the routine for me. Sorry to those who are a fan of B.I.G F.R.E.E.D.I.A '''Naughty Girl-'''Beyonce made a comeback again! This song isn't necessarily the best, and I guess its because she was starting out her solo career, but I still don't really like it, but I will show more respect for Bey. The dancer is kinda bugging me now because of how much that style of clothing is used all the time. '''Love Ward-'''One of the songs where the song is pretty BAD, and the dance is cheerful at the same time. The pills are kinda cool too, and I would never say that sentence EVER. '''Rockabye-'''One of the OK routines. Its skipped, but I don't seem to mind it tbh. The background kinda made me feel upset cause it wasn't SoY but who cares? JD surprises us all the time! '''Side To Side-'''Again, the background made me feel upset cause I thought it was I Feel It Coming. But, the song is good, just not what I was expecting. The dancer is OK, but its NOTHING compared to the amazingly detailed background. Like, it looks like I just came out of Chemical Plant Zone from Sonic Generations (and yes, ik CPZ was in Sonic 2, but the bg is different in Generations). Anyway, enough Sonic nerding, next song! '''The Way I Are-'''I feel like they are kind of milking this song for what it has. Like, the song is good. But its now overplayed to me. Idk why, I just don't really like it. The dancers aren't very special, the panda is used AGAIN for the kajillionth time, and I think the cowboy has a snazzy hat. The backgrounds kinda lame minus that they used the music vid. Don't take this as me hating the song, It's just not my cup of tea. '''Automaton-'''Easily one of the best backgrounds in the history of Just Dance. Like, seriously, its mesmorizing and all, but do you guys have a deja vu feeling with this looking like the Precursor Base from Subnautica? I know I do. The dancer is a automaton...obviously, and the choreo is super good! DENOUDDADEN. '''Kissing Strangers-'''The choreo is very lame but matches with DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love for Usher, so any one thinking of Fitted Dance vids, thats one for ya. The dancers are kinda crazy. Ubi actually managed to make aliens look kinda hot (well SOME of them). '''John Wayne-'''The song is kinda..moderate for me. It's not very catchy, but I could know the melody for you. The dancer is very colorful, and I really like that. The background looks like it came from a comic, which is super cool, and the mechanical horse stampede is my favorite '''Footloose-'''This is by far my favorite routine ever. Footloose is one of the best old songs out there, and the dance is so good! The background is pretty..organized to say the least, and the part with the stock market is really clever! There is one flaw with this however...the cover. It sucks so bad. Not to be mean to anyone who likes it, but...it really REALLY sucks. '''Dharma-'''I used to not like it, but now I really do. The background is pretty neat, and the dancer is kinda cool looking. The singer in the song is kinda weird though. '''Despacito-'''It was so obvious from the start. Why did they save this for Gamescom though? Pretty weird. The group reminds me of Cheerleader, which is my favorite group dance. The background soooooo calm and relaxing, and not all over the place like Love Ward. It's in one area, and different time settings. The choreo is....eh. I guess i'll let it pass since Despacito means "slowly'. '''Beep Beep I'm A Sheep-'''I guessed this song to be in the game long ago, and I can't wait to see TomSka's reaction. The background is obviously fitting, the choreo kinda tries to hard, and the dancer is kinda funny and humorous. Love it! '''Waka Waka-'''I looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooove the color. I love the dance, the dancers, the choreo, the song, and everything else. It reminds me of Am I Wrong so much! DENOUDDADEN! '''Blue (Da Ba Dee)-'''I like how they tried to nail Eiffel 65's voice, which kinda turned out to really suck. The dancer is cute and hilarious, and this song is great for the kids. The choreo sucks, which is OK because kids would be happy to dance to this without any worry! Overall, the cutest dance yet. '''Swish Swish-'''You'd think that I'd have my wig flown away, but truthfully, I'm not really into it like others are. Like yeah, the song is good, but its just not my thing. Sorry, but...5 or 4/10. HOWEVER, the background is really good. '''Blow Your Mind (Mwah)-Well, Ogisha got their wish, Dua is in the game. The choreo is good, but the dancer doesn't really fit. The background is kinda cool, I guess, and again, kinda relaxing at the first part of the song. Overall, I like it! so, thanks for listening to my essay. Feel free to give the most negative opinion possible, see if I give a flying crap.